


Discontinued- Button Hall Secondary School

by Goddess_Of_Tea



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone can add their OCs and it doesn’t matter how many chapters in I am, He might cast himself of his cumbersome robes at some point but only when swimming or something, High School AU, Jemimah is Thomas’ sister, Julian is wearing trousers. Sorry., No Smut, Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Tea/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Tea
Summary: What if you or your OC could go to school with the Button house crew? Will you get on with them or will you go against them?(Some of the chapters will be groupchats.)Enjoy this mess of a Ghosts high school AU (but technically secondary school because this is set in Britain)Please comment in OCs that you want in the book!*I will eventually write a non-OC version of this but for now please comment them in!
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10





	1. OCs Welcome! (Temporarily closed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- I decided that I wanted to do an OC book and include everyone. The storyline will begin in the next chapter!

Hello women, men and non-binary friends! This is my first fic on this site and I want to be able to include everyone! Comment your OC and I can add them along to the story! You can describe yourself instead of your oc but make sure not to use your real last name. 

To make things clearer for me it would be easier if you lay out your comment like this:

Name:

Gender:

Age: (oc must be 15-17 because they’re going to be in the older years of secondary school) 

Personality:

LGBTQ+?: (This is optional if you’re going to do it about yourself but you will be classified as straight/cis) 

Appearance: (Nothing too outrageous please (no quirky hair that magically changes colours etc) ) 

Family: (again, optional and nothing too outrageous)

Ethnicity: (Optional but if not filled I’ll most likely classify you as English)

Friends or foes of the ghosts: 

Other things: (This is an optional place for things like disabilities etc can go) 

If anything offends you please let me know. If I offend anyone please note I am sorry and it wasn’t my intent. 

Stay safe, have fun! 

My Original Character will be in this too.


	2. The re-opening Of Button Hall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to the characters and an explanation to the beginning of the plot.   
> Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if your oc isn’t in it yet. It means you’ve either commented too late or that you need to change them up a bit. 
> 
> Sorry if it’s messy. Things will be clearer next chapter. -TeaXx

Intro to- The Captain (Arthur Daniels) & Fanny Button

It all began when word spread around the town like a forest fire. Rumours normally did that where the Captain lived. No matter how small or how big the rumour was- they always spread.

This new rumour was one that brought good news to adults, not as fantastic news for the teens of the town...

You see, recently an important school within the community had closed. Not one soul knew why or how, but it did. Some of the whispers would say it was because of terrible hygiene, others say it was something much much more. But no matter what the truth was, Yonderland Academy was closed for good.

You’re probably wondering what all this has to do with the story. I’ll tell you. The new rumour of the town was that Button Hall, a School that had been shut for decades, was going to reopen it’s doors for the first time to the public since it had closed. 

In all fairness, no one knew how it would go. It was known to be a good school in it’s day, only closing due to it being in a state of disrepair and the money being stolen.

The Captain was sitting on the stairs when he heard the truth straight from the horse’s mouth. His mothers friend, Heather Button confirmed not only that the school was in fact reopening, she was sending her daughter there too. 

He knew that the school was originally ran by the grandfather of his mother’s friend before it shut but he didn’t know it was given to her mother when it did. He didn’t know how to feel about it so he kept quiet and hidden on the stairs out of sight. 

He didn’t know much about his mother’s friend’s daughter, only that she was older by a few months and that she had a slightly silly name. He didn’t have the chance to meet her with all of his family issues and his mother wanting to keep her friends out of it my disconnecting for a while. 

A couple streets away, Fanny Button, said daughter of his mothers friend, was sitting on her bedroom floor, feet propped up on her bed and back against the wall. Her phone was in her grasp in front of her and thick tears trickled down her pale face before splashing on the dress she wore. 

“I can’t believe we’ll barely ever see each other.” She cried softly, her boyfriend looking uninterested on the other side of the phone, “You’re not going to the same school and we won’t be able to talk to each other unless it’s over video call.” 

“We can make things work, Fanny. We don’t have to snog every minute to know that we love each other.”

“Oh Georgie. I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too Fan.” 

“I still can’t believe my mums taking me away from you and putting me in some school she’s opening with a son of one of a friend of hers that I’ve never talked to.”

“He went to your old school didn’t he?” 

“Yes! But I never... actually saw him. I don’t think we’ve even met.” 

“Hey. It’ll be fine. He’s not going to be mean to you or he’ll have me to answer to.” 

“Thank you Georgie.” 

“Any time, Fan. I’ve got to go so I’ll call you sometime this week. I’ve got a lot to do.”

“Say hi to your parents for me.”

“I will.” And with that George ended the call before scrolling through his contacts.

Fanny sighed. Another conversation where it felt like he didn’t care about their separation... maybe it was for the best.

——  
Intro to- Pat & Mary

Meanwhile in Yorkshire someone else was struggling to keep their relationship in place, “Pat! Oh, Pat, Baby. Please.” 

“You’ve picked your side. I trusted you and Morris. You let me down... Carol.” Pat said as his voice broke even saying her name, “I loved you... and you let me down.” And with that, the teenager was off, tears brimming his eyes like two dams on verge of collapse. 

Carol wasn’t having her ride just walk away. She stomped her sandalled feet before screeching at the top of her lungs “PATRICK!” but the short figure just kept on walking before disappearing into the night. She stomped both feet and made a sound in a fit of rage. 

Flicking her long blonde hair about her shoulder, she turned around and waddled off before calling a taxi.

That was the last Pat wished to hear of Carol. He suspected it would be since he was moving before the end of summer. Down to some place around London never to see her again. It was for the best really, his dad always told him that long distance relationships never worked out. He was all up for proving him wrong but now there was no point. 

This would be one of the many things he would talk to one of his friends about on call that evening. Mary had always been a supportive friend despite the fact she lived far from him. She was always there to listen to him and give advice for whatever problem he had. It was Mary’s mum that had told Pat’s that a school was opening in their town and that there was many available places left. The only problem being Pat’s family not affording to move. But with Pat’s school going downhill and a place to stay with a friend the offer was unmissable so Pat’s mum had already enrolled him.

Mary was a friendly 17 year old who, although she struggled at many things, never struggled at making friends- radiating a naturally friendly and caring aura. She was best friends with an astrophysics student named Robin and the two had been best friends since forever. Mary lived on a farm not far from the newly opening school and occasionally the two would hang out there and talk about stars. 

——  
Intro to- Thomas & Jemimah Thorne (although Jemimah comes in later)

Another student who used to go to Yonderland Academy by the name of Thomas Thorne, naturally joined the herd of people who were going to Button Hall as well. He didn’t care about the failure of the old school. He knew why it closed and what happened- but that’s a story for... a couple chapters ahead. ;)

He would be far happier at Button Hall, he was sure. The library range being wide and his love for old poetry made it a perfect school for him.

Thomas was a book worm with few friends, a friendly 16 year old girl named Kathrine although she goes by Kitty and the previously mentioned Captain who, although the two didn’t get on like a house on fire, didn’t fully hate each other. So that was that. 

——  
Intro to- Julian Fawcett & Veronica/Ronnie Holmes (my OC)

Far away from London, in Cambridge, a 17 year old boy named Julian Fawcett was having a night time swim in his back garden pool with his best friend, when suddenly the two were called over to the side of the pool by his father. 

“Julian.” His father started, a small smile barely noticeable on his face, “Veronica’s parents called us the other day to tell us that she was going to be going to another school... one many miles from here.. and that they wanted me to tell you both at the same time” a gasp left the two of them as they faced each other, the duos faces paling in sync.

“W-what?” Julian spluttered,

“Don’t be so scared. Veronica, your parents have bought you two a flat to share because I’ve enrolled Julian as well. You know how you two are too... you know... quirky to make friends. So calm down because I’ve never wanted to separate you. Apparently it’s a good school maybe there will be other people to put up with you other than yourselves” He said, still smiling. 

“Oh thank god.” Julian sighed in relief. 

“Thank you so much Mr Fawcett!”

“Don’t thank me Veronica, thank your parents. They were the ones that persuaded me. Don’t tell them I told you that, will you?” He smiled again before walking back inside.

After a brief pause of silence, Julian gasped in realisation, “Oh my god, Ronnie! You can finally get that fohawk you’ve wanted!” 

“You know what my parents are like, Juul. They’ll want a picture of us as soon as we’ve got to London.” 

“It’s fine! We can do it after the picture... and besides wigs are easy to buy and are cheap as chips.”

“Have you ever had to buy a wig?”

“No...”

“So you’ve never seen the price of wigs?” 

“Ronnie. You have a crap ton of pocket money and we can go shopping or something in the time we’ve got left before school. It’ll be fine.”

“You’d go shopping with me? What happened to Mr Julian ‘tight as a duck’s arse’ Fawcett?” Ronnie asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“You’re paying for it.” He replied, rolling his eyes,

“You do know you’re going to have to go into a...” she quickly put her hand over her mouth in mock whisper, “GIRL STORE?!” 

“As long as you let me help cut your fohawk, I’ll go into any store.” A smile made its way to her face before pulling in Julian for a hug. 

“Thank you, Juul.” She said before pecking him on the cheek, “oh and last thing...”

“What?”

“Tag!” She said before diving into the pool. 

——  
Intro to Katherine and Georgina (Kitty And Gigi)- (MusicalManiacToFarFromAStage‘s OC)

Kitty sat in her living room talking excitedly to her neighbour Georgina about her hopes for the new school. Georgina, who also goes by Gigi, sat and nodded along. 

“I heard that the logo was all fancy and cool but I’m getting my uniform next week so I don’t know yet but there are rumours.” She spoke excitedly, 

“Is Thomas coming do you think?” Gigi asked hopefully, pushing a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear,

“Oh yes! Thomas messaged me and said he was. I can’t wait to all be together again! I’ve missed everyone.” 

“I barley know any of his friends except for you.” Gigi mumbled almost crestfallen before her head shooting up, “WAIT- messaged?!” 

“Yeah... I have his number. Didn’t you know?” 

“Uhh... no. Do you think you could give me his number so I can have it too?” Gigi asked hopefully

“I don’t think I should, seeing as Thomas doesn’t really know you. I think you two need to properly meet instead of you ogling at him from across the canteen” 

“I don’t ogle!”

“I don’t mean it in a harsh way, but have you seen yourself?” Kitty giggled. Gigi huffed, rolling her eyes.

“I’m going home.” 

“No- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it to be mean- I just thought-“ Kitty tried to justify but she was already gone.

The 16 year old sighed softly as she sat alone in her silent lounge. Getting fed up of the silence, she stood up and went to make herself a cup of tea

——  
Intro to- Cassie Dallora (aseyaseyakiya’s OC)

Cassie sat in her living room flicking through a book of was a science fiction that she had borrowed from the library. Just as she was fully emerged in the story and practically one with the couch, her phone pinged from across the room. She ignored it at first opting to read instead until it pinged twice more.

Deciding to face her responsibilities, she got up from the couch and took her phone off charge before sitting back down. 

Mum: Cassie.   
Mum: Good news and bad news.   
Mum: Cassie?

Unlocking her phone she sent a quick ‘Good news first’ before putting a book mark in her book. The text alert sounded in the room bringing her attention to the phone again.

Mum: Good news is, you got in to Button Hall 

Fist pumping the air she typed, ‘Yay! :)’ then continued with ‘Bad News?’ 

Mum: In the girls uniform, there’s a skirt.

Her smile dropped as quick as her faith in humanity before she picked up her phone and responded with ‘Do I have to wear a skirt? Because If I do, I swear I’m moving to Iceland and settling down with a family of pigeons in a little cottage by the coast.” 

Mum: Of course you don’t have to wear a skirt.   
Mum: It’s 2020. What school is going to force you to wear a skirt?   
Mum: Also, if you could run away to anywhere... Iceland?   
Mum: I’m not going to ask. 

Cassie smiled at her mother’s confusion before messaging, ‘Yeah, I wouldn’t ask me either.’ She giggled softly before getting a reply,

Mum: Odd girl haha   
Mum: I’ve got to go. See you soon. 

The girl smiled before responding with ‘See you. x’ and put down her phone. Her eyes danced a bit before landing on her discarded book. Picking it up, she opened to the book-marked page and continued reading with a good feeling for the future. 

No skirts? Great. Good new school? Great. A good book to finish? This day just gets better. The smile on her face stuck as she happily continued her book in peace.

——

Intro to- Humphrey. (With his head on. He’s very sad. Someone help my boi.)

Humphrey gave up trying to call his friend, Henry. Maybe he just wasn’t in the mood to call that evening. He didn’t know what was happening but it seemed like no one wanted to talk to him. He felt like a body with no head, like no one could hear him. It was fine. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes with the heel of his hands. It was all going to be fine. Maybe at the new school he could make a friend and have a shoulder to cry on. Hopefully. It was all going to be fine

——  
Intro to- Florabelle Crowe (Flora) (GhostBorzoiOwO’s OC.) 

“Alright Flora. We’ll let you have your way. We’re renting you a an apartment in the United Kingdom and you’re going to be going to school there.” Flora’s Mother said, upon entering the room, her father trailing right behind.

“Wait... really?” She gasped, a look of hope on her features at the wish she thought would never come true,

“Oh yeah. There’s this new school opening around London and it looks proper posh too!”

“Oh my goodness! Thank you!” 

“But you have to promise me this, promise you won’t be difficult with your teachers.” 

“I-“ she thought for a second. Will she? Yeah... she might slip up but she’ll at least try, “I promise.” 

“Now. When you’re in England sounding like Harry Potter, promise you won’t forget your real home over here in America.” Her father chipped in, 

“I promise.” She smiled. Of course she wasn’t going to forget! She loved America! It’s just that Britain was a place she felt more connected to. 

Excitement filled her as she thanked her parents again. She was happy to finally live in England, granted she’d still have to go to church every Sunday and even wear uniform. It didn’t matter, a new life in England was a fresh chance to start anew in a country she loved. Although she was only 15, it felt like the start of a new chapter. 

——  
Intro to- Alison and Mike.

“We’ll have to shop for new clothes! New uniform and bags and books and stuff!”

“Yep.” 

“We’ll make new friends! Oh- we might even join a club!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you listening to me?” Alison asked her boyfriend, Micheal, who was typing on his phone. 

“Yeah..”

“Mike!”

“I am! It’s just that...” he began, nervously,

“What?” 

“Well, I’m in a situation where I’m out of pocket money for stationary...”

Alison and Mike were sat in the old scrappy car that Alison was given for some reason or another, with passing her test and her great aunt (that she’d never met) un-able to drive. It made sense. The two were talking about a school they were moving to when it opened. 

“Your kidding me. We’re going to have to do something! Work at a shop to get you money for books and stuff.” 

“Ali! Trust me! It’s all under control!” 

“It better’d be or I’ll hit you so hard Micheal.” 

“I can get money from like anywhere. Just trust me.” 

“Fine. I will.”

——

Pat moved to Mary’s farm a few weeks later during the summer Holidays and was introduced to Robin almost immediately. Although hesitant at first, Robin became friends with Pat and the three spent summer nights in Mary’s fields telling stories and getting to know each other. 

“And then we drive in tractor in field. Her brother at wheel and we in trailer at back.” Robin recalled miming it out to Pat as he nodded his head and listened along to the happenings of the summer before. 

“We always likes to spends nights with a fires going on and us roastings marshmallows.” 

“It sounds like it must have been a lot of fun.”

“Oh it was. You can join too if want.” Robin offered. It was in that moment that Pat had forgotten all about Carol. He had amazing new friends to compensate for his unfaithful ex girlfriend and a best friend more two-faced than Janus. 

“Oh I think that’ll be lovely. Thanks you two.” He knew that he was going to like it here.

——

“C’mon Jemimah. Let’s get off to bed now.” Thomas said looking at his sister fondly before putting the X-Box controllers on the coffee table. 

“Tom...”

“Yeah?”

“When you go to your new school can you tell me what it’s like?” Jemimah asked sweetly showing off her big minstrel puppy dog eyes that were not unlike her brothers. 

“Of course I will.”

“Will Kitty and Captain be going with you as well?” Jemimah took a liking to Kitty immediately upon meeting her, Captain... not so much. 

“Yes. They’ll be with me at school as well.” 

“Will you get into your new uniform? Or do you not have to wear one?”

“As I’ve said, we all need to wear a uniform, Jemimah. Even in big school. It’s the same rules as my old school.”

“What happened at your old school? Why is it closed.”

“That’s enough questions for tonight. You can ask more in the morning.” Thomas loved his sister, but sometimes her curiosity lead her to asking one too many questions and he wasn’t in the mood to answer all of them. Some of them he never would answer.

“Aww...” 

“I know. Normally we don’t have to go to bed until later at night but tomorrow mum wants us up bright and early for uniform fitting.” 

“But my old uniform already fits me.” 

“It won’t by the time summer’s over.” 

“Oh.”

“Exactly. I’m coming with you two of course. I need to get a new uniform.”

“I thought uniform was expensive.” Thomas chuckled. Of course uniform was expensive. He just needed a tie and a new logo for his mother to sew onto his old blazer. 

“It is. I don’t need much. Now, off to bed!” 

“Okay. See you in the morning. Night.” 

“Night...” Thomas sighed after she had left the room. He never like being reminded of Yonderland Academy. 

——

The next morning, back in Cambridge, Julian woke earlier than he did most mornings, the vibration of the alarm on his phone, which was tucked under his pillow, waking him up slowly. He ruffled his curly blonde hair before quietly walking over to his closet to get changed.

Once dressed in his usual posh kid suit and tie, the 17 year old put his plan into action. 

Tip-toeing to the bathroom Julian goes over to the medicine cabinet and opens it before pulling out an empty jug. Turning around, he quietly made his way over to the sink and turned on the cold tap, filling the jug almost to the brim with ice cold water. 

Making his way to the guest bedroom, he looked at all of the places on the floor, that he had marked the night before, knowing they wouldn’t creak like the other floorboards. The guest bedroom was slightly ajar as he opened the door, the door creaking loudly. He stopped to see if the figure in his bed was moving. Coast clear. 

With silent agility, Julian made his way over to the bed in which his friend lied, Jug of water, so cold the Atlantic would be proud, still in hand. Julian held the jug above the sleeping figure before freezing, the jug in his grip in mid-air. For a moment Julian considered whether it was a good idea. Ah- hell to it.

In the blink of an eye, the cold water poured out of the jug, awakening the person in the bed below, “JULIAN! STO-” it was then that the heavy water got the better of the slippery jug in Julian’s grip, slipping out of his hands and smacking Ronnie in the nose emitting a harsh cracking sound. 

Silence settled before the dishevelled girl held her nose as looked up at her best friend, “Ow?” Ronnie exclaimed in an unintentional tone of questioning causing the other to burst into laughter. 

When his laughter subsided quicker than it had began, Julian looked at Veronica with a look of concern on his face, “Your nose ok?” As she took her hand away from her nose to answer, blood gushed out thick and fast, stopping her from opening her mouth. “I’ll take that as a no then.” If looks could kill, Julian would be obliterated. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” She said through the blood as it got all over her chest. 

“Anyway, what I was about to try and say was, we’ve got to pack to go to London soon to fix up the apartment.” 

“Well you’ve done a crappy job of doing it.” 

“Yeah. I can tell.” 

After getting cleaned and dressed, Ronnie and Julian headed out to town for decorations and supplies for their new flat.

“Julian, we’re supposed to be getting furniture... not... Crap? From the discount shelf of Home-Bargain.” 

“Ronnie. There are cake scented candles... and candles... THAT LOOK LIKE CAKE! How genius is that?” 

“I don’t know? Pretty genius?” 

“Exactly. There’s even stuff for pride month!” 

“Julian... pride was months ago.” 

“Only three.” 

“Months ago.” 

“FINe! But we didn’t even go to pride because you’re so far in the closet that if you went any deeper, soon enough, you’ll hit Narnia!” Ronnie rolled her eyes, not because his words rung true but because they really needed furniture. 

“Please can we at least by a couch and a table?” She asked, pointing to her now purple nose. Julian hesitated feeling suddenly guilty before responding with a reluctant,

“Fine.” 

_____________

Another person shopping for furniture was Flora, who was getting ready to move to England. Most of her suitcases were packed and her parents had purchased furniture online. 

Her mother had shown her all of the decorations that she’d bought for her, which wasn’t a whole load but it’s the thought that counts. As sign that said “Live Laugh Love” a crucifix, a Bible quote and finally a pictured some flowers... not even plastic artificial flowers, a picture of flowers. Absolutely pointless. 

She was aware that her mother would be the only one joining her in the uk, her only being 15 so unable and her father having work. Which is why renting a house would be pointless. Her little brother would be coming a long with them too so her father made sure it was at least a three bedroom flat he was renting.

____________

Meanwhile in a library not far from the school, Cassie was picking out books as her mum waited by the door, “when we get out of here, we can go to Primark and by you more of them grey hoodies you’re always wearing.”

“Ok. Hold on.” 

“I’m waiting.” 

“I know.”

“Anyway, when we get home, just to remind you, your dad’s cooking tonight and you know how useless he is at it.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Yeah. So, now that getting your uniform is out of the way, how are you feeling about school?... Cassie?” 

“Wait... sorry, what was the question?” Asked Cassie, poking her head out from behind a bookshelf to look at her mum. 

“Are you excited to go to your new school? I mean, all of your other friends are going to different ones, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were nervous.” 

“I am nervous, mum.” 

“Which is fine, you are at least meeting new people.” Cassie smiled before looking at the book case again.

Suddenly, a “Found it!” Was heard from the 16 year old as she pulled a book from the shelf. 

Her mum looked at her relieved before replying, “Good... can we go now?”   
___________________

Gigi, who was contemplating whether or not she should go to Kitty’s house or write another piece of poetry about Thomas, sat on her bed. She didn’t know how long she’d been staring out of the window when suddenly her father called her from downstairs. 

Today he was home early for the first time in ages due to a cancelled appointment and sat down her down at the table. 

“I just want you to know that you’re going to a good school so I’m expecting you to work hard just like me and you mother did.” He said, looking at her blank expression.

“I will.”

“Just know that, no matter if me and your mum isn’t home, you’re not alone. Remember you can make friends to talk to and there are teacher you can talk to at any time if you ever need to.” 

“I know dad.” 

“Great...” he paused before looking at her with a smile, “Wanna go out to your favourite restaurant as a treat?” 

“I’d love to.” Gigi said as a smile erupted on her face.

Although never home, she loved her parents and always forgave them for never seeing her. It was moments like this that made her forget the loneliness and the longing for love.   
____________________

“You’re probably wondering about me.” Says the narrator as they take off their spectacles and put down the book. “Hi. I’m that one character who isn’t in the actual story but pulls down the fourth wall anyway. I’m here to give you a personal thank you from the writer, Goddess_Of_Tea, for making it all the way through the first chapter.” 

The Narrator sits up in their chair and continues to narrate their every action, “I know the writer could’ve written this in the notes but because she’s extra and despite this being the biggest chapter of any book they’ve ever written, she still doesn’t know how to finish up a chapter. Silly them!” 

The narrator stands up, their knees creaking after reading over four thousand words and they make their way over to the door, before opening it they wink at the reader... still narrating their actions as if their life depended on it and open the door. 

Turning around, the narrator smiles softly and speaks for the last time. “Thanks for reading the first chapter, I’ll be off making myself some tea now, have a great evening. Buh-bye.” With a wave they exit, leaving the reader in an empty room. 

The silence is awkward and they can still hear the narrator narrating on the other side of the door. Will they stop? Who knows. Are they getting paid? Gods no. Are they going to leave now? I’m sorry I’ll go-


End file.
